Who does he love?
by CheRRyOtakuGirl244
Summary: Kazune and Himeka are Dating, but what happens after Himeka introduced Karin to him, who does he love? Himeka or Karin? KXK! :3 this is my first fan fic sorry if there are a lot of mistakes :) Rated T for safety


_**Kazune and Himeka were dating for 3 months, Until one day….**_

_**STORY STARTS!...**_

''Mom! Dad!'' Karin shouted while holding papers, ''Mail is here, we've got..um… 5 mails'' Karin counted the mails, Himeka (**Karin's twin sister! They're fraternal twins, I changed it though ****)** and her parents came to get mails, Himeka got 1, Karin's mother had 2, her Father got 1 and Karin had 1 too. ''It's from Kazune-chan, He invited us to his 18th Birthday at his place, it will start on….. 7:25 PM, Can't believe he's turning 18'' Himeka Laughed, ''Hm…? Who's this 'Kazune-chan' you're talking about Himeka?'' Karin asked. Himeka turned to Karin and Replied ''Oh.. He's my boyfriend, since you went to a Boarding school, I haven't introduced him to you before..''. ''Oh… I can't believe my twin sister is dating someone..'' Karin smiled to Himeka. ''Yup, anyway.. we need to go shop for Karin's and Mine's clothes.. also some accessories..'' Himeka requested ''WHAT!? Oh no… I hate clothes shopping… !''Karin shouted (**BTW! This Karin is the Exact opposite of the real Karin)**''Oh c'mon you need to be a little like your twin sister! You need to act more lady like, besides, Himeka really wants to introduce you to his boyfriend also it's just for one night'' Suzuka said (Their mother) ''Fine…. Just for one night!'' Karin said ''Thanks Karin-chan '' Himeka smiled. **After some few minutes, all of them were dressed and ready to go for shopping (btw. They're really really rich)…**

Himeka and Karin slammed the door in the car, their father started the engine, ''So where are we shopping?'' Kazuto asked (Their father lol) ''Oh that mall for fashions! I think it's called.. Fashion Divas it's about a mile from here. Just drive straight dad'' Himeka suggested. ''Alright, Where's your mother?'' Kazuto asked ''I'm coming…'' Suzuka said , she sat in front of their car and slammed the door ''Let's go..'' Kazuto said. ''Can't believe we're shopping clothes again.. ugh, I hate it especially shoe shopping'' Karin groaned. ''Aw, it won't take long, besides you're just gonna wear it for one night.'' Himeka replied ''Why are you even dressed like that?'' Himeka asked, Karin was wearing black skinny pants, she wore a White Jacket designed like a zebra skin. Her shirt was colored white with a skull design it had long sleeve, she wore flat black shoes with a small skull design. Her hair was l plain, long and a little wavy unlike her sister but had a rose clip. ''What? I like this'' Karin said ''Its looks weird… you should wear something like mine.'' Himeka suggested. She wore a small a blue jacket with ribbon. Her shirt had a short sleeves with roses designs. She wore a short blue skirt and her shoes were high-heeled shoes colored blue and her hair was plain, Long and straight with some rose clips like Karin's. ''Sorry to break to ya but I'm your opposite sis.'' Karin said ''Hm..? Is that so?'' Himeka smiled ''Wh-what?!'' Karin shouted ''Nothing…'' Himeka giggled. _What is wrong with her?_ Karin Thought. _I know Karin-chan is gonna love the mall. _ Himeka thought..

**When they arrived…**

''Alright, we'll go separately, Himeka you will go with Karin, and I'll go with Suzuka, let's meet up here at 5:20 Pm alright?'' Kazuto said ''okay'' Karin and Himeka replied. Himeka turned her back ''AHH!'' Himeka cried ''What?'' Karin asked. Himeka grabbed Karin's and walked went to a store ''Ahh! Himeka! Wait!'' Karin cried but Himeka ignored her. When they finally reached the store, Karin's eyes widened and saw many Dresses. She liked this store in the inside but she said ''Geez, this store is too girly'' Karin complained ''Let's try one of them.'' Himeka requested ''Fine'' Karin replied her hands on her Jacket pockets and walked. She passed a Sleeveless, pink dress with roses. Sparkling.. it stole Karin's eyes. Himeka approached and saw Karin staring a dress.. ''Hm…? You like that?'' Himeka asked. ''Yeah..'' Karin replied without even knowing what she said ''Wait- What?! No., noo! Absolutely no!'' Karin shouted ''Just try it on! I want to see you in a dress! At least once!'' Himeka cried ''Fine.. fine…'' Karin groaned, grabbed the dress and went to the fitting room.. after a few minutes.. Karin walked out of the fitting. Himeka's eyes widened. ''OH MY GOSH! Karin-chan! You look beautiful! You look like an angel! Let's buy this!'' Himeka cried.. ''Eh…? Th-thanks. But we don't need to buy it anyway… it costs $ 3,500.00, its too expensive!'' Karin frowned. ''I can buy it! I bought my dress it costed $ 4,000.00.'' Himeka said ''What?! How much money did Dad gave to you?!'' Karin shouted ''Hmm…. $35,000'' Himeka replied ''What?!'' Karin said ''C'mon stop complaining and buy this.'' Himeka said ''Fine'' Karin replied and went to the fitting room to change. She went outside wearing her casual clothes. Himeka grabbed Karin to the counter and bought the dress, they went outside. ''Geez, it's really girly here..'' Karin complained. ''Aw Mah Gosh!'' Himeka cried ''What?again?!'' Karin said. Himeka grabbed Karins hand again and went to a shoe store. ''No! I hate shoe shopping! Can this day get any worse?!'' Karin complained but Himeka ignored her. She put her hands on her Jacket pockets and followed wherever Himeka goes. She observed the store and one thing caught her eyes. A Primadonna shoe. High-heeled shoes with a red rose in the middle. It was so shiny and was glittery. She was staring at it. Himeka caught Karin staring something again. She approached Karin ''You like that one? Try it on.'' Himeka asked ''Ok..'' Karin replied, she took the shoes and tried it. It really matches her. When Karin took it off, Himeka took it and went to the counter ''We'll buy this one pls.'' Himeka said to the counter ''How much does it cost?'' Himeka asked. Karin saw the price and shouted''$999?!'', ''Ok'' Himeka smiled and payed the counter ''Thank you'' the counter said ''Thank you too'' Himeka replied and grabbed Karin's wrist took her outside. ''Geez, Himeka-chan, you need to stop grabbing me to a store'' Karin said ''oh sorry'' Himeka replied. **Kriing Kriing!, **Karin's cellphone rang, ''Hello?'' Karin said ''Ahh! Karin! Are you done shopping with Himeka?'' Suzuka asked her through the phone, ''ohh.. not really, she's still looking for accessories.'' Karin replied ''Well.. pls hurry it's 4:49 PM and we're supposed to meet at the entrance at 5:20 Ok?'' Suzuka said ''Ok mom..Bye..'' Karin said ''Bye sweetie! Pls be careful!'' Suzuka said ''Alright,Alright'' Karin said and hanged up ''Who was that?'' Himeka turned to Karin and asked ''Ohh that was mom, she asked if we're done shopping'' Karin replied. ''Ohh'' Himeka said. Himeka saw a cute store for accessories. ''AHH! ACCESSORIES! C'MON KARIN-CHAN!'' Himeka said running to the store ''Himeka-chan! Wait! Don't run! You might trip! You're wearing high-heels!'' Karin shouted chasing. ''I'm used to it!'' Himeka said. They entered the store and saw many accessories. Karin saw a silver necklace, it had Letter K designs. _This is really pretty I should buy this_ Karin thought, she took it and saw the price $15.00. She approached to Himeka ''Himeka-chan can you lend me $15.00?'' Karin asked ''Sure'' Himeka said. Himeka gave Karin $15.00. Karin approached to the counter and bought the necklace. She also saw a Golden ring with an emerald jewel on the center and 4 Golden bracelets with different designs. She saw the prices, the ring costs $20.00 while the bracelets costs $230.00. she bought it using her own money ($500.00). she walked to Himeka ''Hey, did you buy any accessories?'' Karin asked. ''Yeahh!'' Himeka giggled ''What time is it?'' Himeka said ''um… 5:18!'' Karin shouted! ''We need to go to the entrance in 2 minutes!'' Karin shouted, they ran and ran until they reached the entrance, they reached there at exactly 5:20, it's a good thing Himeka didn't trip while wearing high-heeled shoes. They went to the car and went home ''So did you enjoy the shopping?'' Suzuka asked them ''Yeah! I really enjoyed it! Also Karin-chan seemed to enjoy it! Right Karin-chan?'' Himeka turned to Karin ''Y-yeah… a bit'' Karin replied her shyly . Their parents Laughed.. ''That's a good thing'' Kazuto said. When they reached home Himeka ran to her room ''We'll get change to Kazune's birthday party'' Kazuto said ''Geez… he's eighteen and still throwing a party'' Karin said going to her room, she took out her dress and changed, After a few minutes when Karin was done with changing her clothes and everything. She went to the Living and sat on the couch.. ''Wow! Karin you really look cute'' Suzuka said, Karin blushed, then suddenly she heard footsteps, she saw Himeka with a sleeveless , simple but glittered blue dress. There was a diamond at her chest. Her shoes were shiny high-heeled but simple. Her hair was tied with blue ribbon, with some clips. She also were a diamond necklace and some simple bracelets her eye shadows were violet and blue, her lips were colored light pink, While Karin wore the opposite of her. She wore the sleeveless pink dress. With some rose designs. It was shining and glittering and it had a Red diamond at her chest. Her shoes were pink high-heeled, shiny and was glittering a bit it had a red rose at the top of it. Her hair was waterfall braided with a rose headband. She wore a golden ring with emerald diamond at the middle, her bracelets were golden with different designs each, her eye shadows were light and dark pink and her lips were colored magenta. ''You two look like Angels'' Suzuka cried and hugged them and kissed them on the forehead, ''Geez, don't cry mom, it's just 1 night'' Karin complained ''Yeah you're right''. ''Oi! Let's go! Or we'll be late for the party!'' Kazuto called them. They went to the car and went to the party Karin was so embarrassed to go to a party wearing like this especially that Himeka would introduce her to her boyfriend.

**When they arrived…**

Her parents and Himeka went outside. ''I'll stay here a bit longer I'm not feeling well'' Karin said ''Um.. okay'' Himeka replied running to a Blonde haired boy with crystal blue eyes, she hugged him. _That must be ''Kazune-chan''. _Karin thought. She was surprised to see her coming to her. ''Karin-chan! Come out now! I want to introduce to you to Kazune-chan'' Himeka said ''Karin? You mean your fraternal twin sister?'' Kazune asked ''Yes'' Himeka replied, she opened the door and grabbed Karin outside. Kazune blushed when he saw Karin, she was so shy, he saw her blushed. When Karin faced him, He blushed so hard his face looks like a tomato. ''Kazune-chan meet my twin sister Hanazono Karin!'' Himeka smiled ' 'You didn't meet her because she went to Sakuraga Boarding school, She got a scholarship there, Karin-chan meet my boyfriend, Kujyou Kazune-chan.'' Himeka introduced ''Nice to meet you Kazune-kun'' Karin smiled to Kazune ''N-nice to meet you'' Kazune blushed, they shaked hands, _Wow, she's really pretty, and her hand is so soft, she's even prettier than Himeka! WHAT AM I SAYING?! Am I starting fall in love with her sister?!_ Kazune thought. Karin noticed Kazune was in deep thought ''Uh… is something wrong Kazune-kun? You look like something is bothering you.'' Karin asked ''Ehh? No no, I'm fine'' Kazune replied ''Anyway.. Take your girlfriend I will find mom and dad'' Karin said ''Bye Himeka-chan!'' Karin said. While Kazune and Himeka were walking she saw Kazune staring at her ( Kazune stared at Karin 8D), Karin blushed and walked away, she saw Kazune frowned. _What the heck?! Why is he staring at me?!_ Karin thought. She walked to Kazune's house and found her parents talking to another parents, ''Mom! Dad! I've been looking for you!'' Karin shouted running towards her parents. ''Ahh, This is Hanazono Karin, Himeka's fraternal twin sister!'' Suzuka said to the adults ''Nice to meet you, Why haven't I met her?'' The Woman asked her mother, ''Oh she went to Sakuraga Boarding school, she got a scholarship there,'' Suzuka answered. ''Mom! Who are this people?'' Karin whispered to Suzuka, ''Oh Their Kazune's Parents. She's Kujyou Sanae and He's Kujyou Mamoru.'' Suzuka replied ''Ok… I'm getting hungry…'' Karin groaned. She walked away and went outside. _About earlier, Why did Kazune-kun stared at me? Could it be he's in- NO! HE'S DATING YOUR SISTER! IF THEY WILL BREAK UP! BEACAUSE HE'S IN LOVE WITH ME! HIMEKA WILL HATE ME! Ugh… _ Karin in a deep thought. She wasn't sure where she was going.. _**BANG!**_ ''Ouch! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry sir- Kazune-kun?'' Karin asked ''Karin? Karin right?'' Kazune asked. ''Yeah.. What are you even doing here anyway? And where's Himeka?'' Karin asked ''I don't where she is-'' Kazune was cut ''WHAT?! You were with her just a moment ago!'' Karin shouted. ''I know! She ran to a place, I chased her and then boom! She was gone!'' Kazune answered ''Where has she gone to! Ugh… this is why I hate attending partys'' Karin groaned. ''You sure care for her..'' Kazune said ''Of course I am! I'm older than her! If she's gone or even hurt my parent's blame me! And that's not the only reason, I care for her because she's my sister of course, I don't want her to get her or get lost or something…'' Karin cried ''You're older than her? How? You're twins right?'' Kazune asked ''Of course, I was born in the morning and she was born in the evening! What else is the reason?'' Karin said ''Ugh.. I have to go and find her or else they're gonna kill me! Darn! Where are you! I hope she's alright..'' Karin groaned running, Kazune followed her, _Ugh.. I hate high-heeled shoes! Oh no High-heeled shoe- _Karin thought and almost fell on the ground, luckily Kazune caught her ''Thanks… I'm not used wearing high-heeled shoes!'' Karin said ''Eh? Himeka always wears High-heels, even outside school'' Kazune said ''trust me .. I'm the opposite of her! She wears dresses when we go shopping, I wear Pants and Shirts, She wears high-heels , I wear flat shoes, There's a ton of our differences'' Karin said walking. She saw a black haired girl with a long straight hair and was wearing blue dress ''Himeka? Himeka!'' Karin called. Himeka turned and then Karin hugged her ''Thank goodness you're okay! I dun know what will happen to me if you were lost!'' Karin said breaking the hug. ''I'll leave you two alone, I need to go now its 9:40'' Karin said to them ''You're leaving? How are you going to go home?'' Himeka asked ''I'm gonna ask Dad to take me home, I haven't eaten Dinner yet.. ugh.. this sucks, if only I stayed home none of this would've happened, I'll go talk to dad'' Karin groaned walking ''She really hates attending party's '' Himeka said ''She hates attending party's? since you were kids?'' Kazune asked ''yeah, when we attended our cousins birthday, she kept complaining to go home, I don't why she hates to attend party's , She's really the opposite of me….'' Himeka answered.

_When they went home.._

Karin walked straight to her room, she took her shoes off, washed her face, changed her clothes and went to bed, even though she only had a bread for dinner..

**THE NEXT DAY….**

'' Karin! Wake up! Himeka is going to school!'' Suzuka called. Karin went to the living room still wearing pajamas. ''What do you want me to do?'' Karin asked '' Go to Himeka's school, so you can meet your old friends'' Suzuka smiled ''You mean my old school? Seisei Sakuraga Academy? You mean the not boarding school version of my school? Seisei Sakuraga?'' Karin asked ''Yeah…'' Suzuka said ''That'd be great, I'll changed now'' Karin said running to her bedroom, she took bath and then changed her clothes. When she went downstairs, her Mother was waiting for her ''That clothes again? You never change'' Suzuka laughed, Karin blushed and went to their car. ''Ahh! It's been a while since I entered Seisei Sakuraga Academy'' Karin said. ''Yeah it's been…. 3 years right?'' Himeka asked ''Yeah…'' Karin answered

**When they arrived…**

''Himeka, don't go outside the school without Karin ok?'' Kazuto said to them, ''hai!'' Himeka answered. When their parents went home they heard a familiar voice, ''Himeka'' Kazune shouted. ''Ah! Kazune –chan!'' Himeka replied hugging him, Kazune saw Karin wearing black skinny pants, she wore a long sleeve gray shirt with a design saying ''KPoP!'' made out of beads, she also wore flat black flat shoes with white Polka dots, Kazune broke the hug ''Yo Karin'' Kazune greeted ''Hey.. '' Karin said ''What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school? '' Kazune asked ''Oh, we don-'' Karin was cut, she heard a familiar voice ''Hanazono-san!'' Michiru shouted and hugged her ''Micchi! It's been a while'' Karin said hugging him back, Himeka noticed Kazune glared at Michiru, ''So how was Sakuraga Boarding school? Still the same?'' Michiru asked Karin breaking the hug ''Kinda, Ami-chan is still missing you'' Karin said, ''Wait, hold on! You two know each other?'' Kazune broke in ''Yeah… I went to school here since elementary, when I graduated Grade six I went to Sakuraga Boarding school, That's how I met Micchi, By the way How's Miyon and Yuuki?'' Karin asked. ''They're still close to each other. '' Himeka said ''Hmm…? Is that so?'' Karin and Himeka giggled, ''Oii! Yuuki-kun! Its Karin-chan!'' a Familiar voice said behind them, it was Miyon, ''Ah! Miyon-chan! Yuuki-kun!'' Karin shouted and hugged them both, ''How are you Karin-chan?'' Both of them asked ''Fine… The lessons in the boarding is like for college'' Karin complained, ''Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be in school?'' Michiru asked ''Oh, we don't have class this week'' Karin said ''EHH?!'' all of them gasped ''Why? You're so lucky!'' Michiru said ''Hehehe… They're planning to design a new uniform because the old uniform is easily ripped off, all of the students', I meant ALL, uniform has been ripped off, Including mine and they said they don't like the old uniform design, so they're planning to design another one'' Karin explained ''Ehh..? To be honest I didn't really like the uniform design…'' Michiru said ''I know right?'' Karin agreed ''Anyway, aren't you all supposed to be in class? Right now?'' Karin said ''Oh glob! You're right!'' Everyone exclaimed running to their classroom, Karin just giggled, Kazune saw her giggling which made him blush.

Karin walked around the school and saw the principal. ''Ah Hanazono-san! How was Sakuraga Boarding school?'' The principal asked ''It was really cool, thanks for the scholarship'' Karin thanked the principal ''No problem'' the principal said. ''you're visiting your old school huh?'' the principal said ''yeah, I really miss the school,'' Karin answered

They kept on talking and walking until lunch…

**That's enough for chapter 1! **** Tehee… See ya in chapter two that is if I can see you =_=…**


End file.
